


Sublime

by DSDUKE



Series: inspired by art [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, F/M, Flirty, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Pining, Song Lyrics, bar singer au, original song by me, pictures..all pictures, song insert, song instert, trying to make it seem likeca visual Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Steven: A bar singer with a sorid past.Connie: A college girl looking to enjoy his show...Again.Both: Intrigued and entranced by the other.Just another night at the Crystal temple
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pink Diamond & Steven Universe, Rose Quartz & Steven Universe
Series: inspired by art [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875166
Kudos: 14





	1. Act 1.1

**Author's Note:**

> Sublime: three act A visual Novel Connverse based of the art of @marinara2sauce and their #barsingerau


	2. Sublime Act 1.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's such a frequent here, she got a regular drink. Can’t be blame. she is a fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 3-act visual Novel Connverse based of the art of @marinara2sauce and their #barsingerau  
> please go folloe their Instagram and tumblr


	3. Sublime Act1. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a way to finally meet each other..
> 
> Only at the Crystal temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sublime:A 3-act visual Novel Connverse based of the art of @marinara2sauce and their #barsingerau
> 
> Fanart by @marinara2sauce (insta)
> 
> Story and Insert song 'sublime' By Me (D.s.Duke)


	4. Sublime act 2.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The star of the bar meets his number one fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art and Au by @marinara2sauce

* * *


	5. Sublime act 2.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A singer and his fan meets at a bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art and Au by @marinara2sauce

* * *

* * *

* * *


	6. Sublime act 2.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The star loses a fan and gains a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The star of the bar meets his number one fan. Art and Au by @marinara2sauce

* * *

* * *


End file.
